falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
András Almas
András Almas was a controversial pre-war public figure. He was a Hungarian political activist who had advocated for change in Hungarian society since he was young and was known for his controversial and radical beliefs and ideology which gained him attention and followers. He died during The Great War. Biography Early Life András Almas was born on June 19th, 2001 in Miskolc, Hungary to Csaba and Dorina Almas as well as three other younger brothers. He was the oldest out of all the children and was the most mature as well. He was born into a devoutly Catholic family as he attended church regulary but started to question church authority when he was 13. At age 16, Almas had lost his mother to cancer and his father worked himself overtime almost everyday leaving him to care for his younger brothers. He eventually went to college but dropped out after his father had been crippled in a workplace accident. During his time in college, Almas had grown annoyed with the Catholic Church and eventually left it due to his lack of faith in the church and belief that the Vatican had corrupted Christ's will. Early Activism Almas was quick to get involved in politics at a young age. In 2019, he had joined the Hungarian Labor Party and advocated for workers' rights in response to his father suffering a workplace accident from no regulations. He was a staunch Labor Party member and participated in most party rallies. In 2022, he had witnessed the reports of the communist insurrection and was horrified at the extremists. He had worked hard to clean the party's image but it suffered a heavy loss with most of its major prominent leaders resigning. He remained in the Labor Party until September of 2028 when the party leadership had decided to work with the Fidesz party and left the Labor Party in response. He still believed in their ideas though and would advocate for them as he believed "they've lost their way". Teaching Career Almas became a college professor at the Corvinus University of Budapest in 2048 and had became the most popular teacher at the school. He was known for his rather radical views on society and became a hit with campus activists who took his ideas to the streats in 2048 to protest the government's increasing involvement with the European Commonwealth as Almas saw the commonwealth as a violation of Hungarian and European sovereignty. His radical veiws went mainstream during the Resource Wars as he had lead countless anti-war protests and was against Hungarian involvement in the war. He was arrested in 2052 and fired from the university shortly afterwards but he refused to remain silent. Reformer Career Throughout the 2050s. Almas was the most iconic and popular figure in all of Hungary due to his cunning charm, wits, personality, and charisma. He was known for pushing radical views and sought to fundimentally transform Hungary as he feared that Hungary was being brought down by dated and corrupt institutions. In 2061, Almas was approached and recruited by a group of counter-culture activists and intellectuels, the Natioanl Reformers. The reformers idolized and loved Almas and his willingness to stand up for his beliefs and he was happy to see that the reformers believed in the same ideology and he quickly joined. Quickly, he became the most well-known and recognizable member of the reformers as he was vigilant and proud of his ideology. He would often comdemn many aspects of Hungarian society such as the new fascist government and the over-bearing presence of the Hngarian Catholic Church and the government's favoritism towards the Catholic Church which lead to the marginilzation and even discrimination against the country's religious minorities. He was outpsoken about reforming Hungary as a whole and even went a step further and advocated for a secular democratic state and has the most vocal critic of the Catholic Church. On March 18th, 2062, Almas had been shocked when he found out that his three younger twin brothers were arrested after they attempted to execute Pope John XXVI for his lack of conern over the plight of Hungary's people and the decline of religious freedom. Almas defended his brothers often stating that they were victims of the government's fascist policies and the Catholic Church's willing cooperation with the government but the brothers were still executed on March 24th for their failed assassination attempt. Despite the deaths of his younger brothers, he mourned them and continued his career. Later Activism Almas remained a political activist and a high-ranking member of the National Reformers for most of his entire life. In 2063, he had became the leader of the National Reformers and held that position with his life and honor. During much of his later life, he had to go around carrying an American-made 10mm Pistol and be with bodyguards as government loyalists and fascist sympathizers had been targeting him and other known members of the reformers. In 2065, Almas had organized mass anti-war rallies against Hungarian involvment in Poland where he had cited the previous invasion of Romania which ended with a withdraw and stated that the Soviet Union would not allow military agression near their territory and that they would respond and it would mean more war. His warnings had came true as in November of 2067, the Soviet Miliitary invaded Poland and forced out the German and Hungarian Forces. He would continue to preach his beliefs to all of Hungary and staged a protest outside the German embassy in Budapest in protest of the arrival of German Chancellor Konrad Heller where he was to meet with the Hungarian President to discuess how to repel the oncoming Soviet forces. The protest ended with bloodshed as the Hungarian Army was deployed into the streets and hundreds of protestors were killed and thousands more wounded and/or arrested. Budapest was put on lockdown and permanent Martial Law like the rest of Hungary so Almas had ordered the Reformers to fall back to the city of Miskolc, his childhood home, until Budapest was safe. Following the moving of the Refomers' headquarters into Miskolc, Almas returned to the suburbs to see his childhood home where he found it to be abandoned, but still standing and would frequently visit his old home. In 2068, the Soviet Army entered into Hungary and quickly took over the country within a month. The Reformers in response, had gone into hiding with Almas keeping the organization alive and well. He would once more continue his activism regardless of the Soviet military presence in Hungary. Later Life and Death Almas would spend most of his late life in Soviet Occupied Miskolc as he and half of the National Reformers would stay in the city while the other half returned to Budapest where the government had fled into hiding after the Soviets took Budapest. The Soviets had promised a free and liberated Hungary within the next two months but that promise was never met at Soviet Military forces both stayed and increased their stay in Hungary as the USSR continued its advance through Eastern Europe and deep into Germany. Almas had eventually lead both the Reformers and the public into a mass public protest-turned riot in Budapest in what became known as the Budapest Massacre as Soviet Forces and militant reformers and civilian militia exchanged fire during the protest. Almas was injured but he had survived and eventually went into hiding. In August of 2077, Almas and the Reformers had met to discuss possible nuclear attacks as the Soviet Union was building up nuclear infanstructure in all of Eastern Europe and that the reformers needed to survive in order to keep Hungary alive and well. One of the reformers had stated that there was a fallout shelter in Budapest and that it could fit thousands of people inculding all of the remaining reformers and that they should take it. Almas agreed and most of the reformers headed to the shelter in September. On October 23rd, 2077, Almas had taken one final trip to his childhood home where he said his goobyes and wished his family the best of luck in heaven and that he hopes there's a space for him there. He eventually left with the last of the reformers to Budapest and arrived at the ruined city square and walked to where the shelter was when Miskolc was hit with a nuclear bomb and eventually two other cities. Almas heard reports of the strikes over Soviet radios and saw the missile launches and he and the others began to run but Budapest was hit with a nuclear strike north of the city's outskirts. Almas had died in the blast as he and three other reformers were just outside of the shelter's gates. Legacy Almas was a popular and iconic figure in all of Hungary and his legacy lasted even after the Great War. In Januray of 2078, explorers from the shelter ventured outside to analyze the surface and found the remains of Almas and took them back into the shelter to give him a proper funeral. To honor his legacy, the residents of the shelter decided to govern themselves based on his ideas alone and the reformers became the leaders of the shelter. Years later, the reformers have passed but they live on in a post-war society called the the Enlightened Ones who now explore Hungary and seek to rebuild it in Almas' image. Personality András Almas was a powerful and strong figure who was known for defending his beliefs and ideology regardless of how much of the population had rejected it. Almas was very liberal as he had sought to change all aspects of Hungarian Society which included limiting the power and presence of the Roman Catholic Church in Hungary and giving religious freedom to Hungary's Protestants and other religious minorities. He was also a vocal critic of the Catholic Church as he had decryed the Vatican as an institution that promoted "fascism disgused as faith" and believed that it had lost its way and perverted the teachings of Jesus Christ. Almas had left the church when he was only 18 and was briefly an atheist but eventually became an agnostic and rumors from the 2060s and 2070s reveal that he became a Christian again but was non-denominational. Almas was a stuanch believer in secularism and western-style democracy but was also a vocal critic of the European Commonwealth and his statements against the EC had motivated the creation of the Hungarian Independence Party. Category:People